A driving assistance device of the related art is known which acquires obstacle information relating to an obstacle around a moving vehicle and performs deceleration control of the moving vehicle on the basis of the acquired obstacle information. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a driving assistance device which monitors forward of a vehicle (moving vehicle), and when an obstacle is detected, performs deceleration control in accordance with an area where the obstacle is present.